The Siren Demon SOngbird
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Dean and Sam are on their first camping trip. Dean falls for a beautiful girl with an enchanting voice. Only thing is, the girl is evil and can control young men's minds. Will she turn Sam and Dean against each other? Read and send feedback please!h
1. Gone Camping

Author : Angel2008-2009

Story: The Siren

Supernatural

Summary: Dean and Sam are on their first camping trip. Dean falls for a beautiful girl with and enchanting Voice. Only thing is, the girl is evil and controlls young men's minds. Will she turn Sam and Dean against one another? read and find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural. This story idea is totally mine and the Character Vicki I own too as well. The story plot I also made up. Please send Feedback!

Author's note : This is my first Supernatural fic so please send positive feedback!

Chapter 1 A lovely Sound.

Dean and Sam Winchester were on their first Camping trip. It had been their first time spending some quality time with each other since they started these cases, and even since their Dad had died.

Dean breathed in a mouth full of fresh air, stretched hisself, and grinned at his brother"It's great to be out here, us against mother nature, no vampires or demons to hunt". Sam stuck a stick with a marshmellow into it then looked at his brother "Do you think we should be out here camping so soon after Dad's death?" Sam felt like they didn't have enough time to mourn their father's loss.

Dean looked at his Brother again "Dad would want us to move on Sam. We've got to move on and have un and finish the job that Dad wants us to do."

Sam hated to admit, but his brother was right. There wasn't any use of them sitting around and moping. That wasn't going to bring their dad back. "Your right Dean I guess dad would want us to keep doing what he asked us to do". Suddenly Dean heard the most beautiful sound, a young girl singing. "Hey Sam, did you hear that?" Dean asked . "hear what?" Sam asked shaking away his thoughts. "That sound a young girl singing its beautiful". Said Dean. Sam listened carefully and heard the sound alright. But why would a young girl be singing in the middle of the woods in the middle of nowhere? That seemed a bit odd for Sam.

"I thought you said that we'd be the only ones here and that no one else heard of this lake", said Sam.

"So did I but I guess we're not alone now. I'm going to go see whos's our mysterious songstress." said Dean now getting up.

"Dean you shouldn't go alone it's dark and you might get lost". said Sam he got up too to join his brother. The two walked through the woods towards the sound. The voice was clear and they could hear what she was singing about.. Dean finally spotted the songstress he had been looking for. She was a pretty blonde, blue eyed and very petite. She was all alone in the woods no one else seemed to be with her.


	2. meet vicki

Chap 2 Meet Vicki

Vicki was so busy practicing a song she learned, that she didn't know she had dragged in an audience. When she stopped, a young male voice replied "You have a pretty voice". Vicki Robinson spun around and saw Dean Winchester. "Oh Hi! I had no idea I had an audience."

"Well, I overheard your singing from a camp nearby, and I had to find out who the lovely voice belonged to. Needless, to say, I'm impressed". said Dean then he introduced himself. " Dean Winchester, and this is my Brother Sam. We're on a weekend getaway". they shook hands with the girl.

Dean tried to start the conversation "So, Vicki are you in a band or an aspiring singer?" Vicki said" I'm actually an aspiring singer I want to be famous someday".

"Well, I'd say you've got the talent. Keep up singing and some excutive producer is bound to discover you". Sam rolled his eyes Dean was flirting with this young girl big time and one Dean was after a young girl, there was no stopping him. "Why thank you Dean you're so nice" said Vicki turning to look at him.

"I'm only nice to pretty girls". he said in his southearn drawl.

Sam had enough they were on vacation for crying out loud! They were suppose to spend time together and not mess with girls.

"Dean, we need to set up camp and the tent real soon, before it gets dark". said Sam impatiently. "Not right now Sam, I'm a bit busy". said Dean he then turned to Vicki "Wanna go for a walk?" Vicki smiled in return "I'd love to". Sam watched stunned as the two took off forgetting they were leaving Sam behind.

Sam walked back to their campsite furious. Dean had once again left him in a cloud of dust, now he had to set up the tent all by himself. So much for some brother bonding time thought Sam bitterly always some chick trying to ruin things. Sam had some trouble at first, but he managed to set up the tent and rest of Camp. It was now dark time. Sam was hungry so he made him some barbeque chicken , as he ate, he thought back to the girl that him and Dean met. Something about Vicki wasn't quiet right to Sam and strange. Her focus was mainly on Dean and she completely ignored Sam. And towards the end, Dean acted strange too. So unlike himself. His focus was entirely on Vicki and he seemed to be in some sort of trance.

It had been hours, and Dean still hadn't showed back up. Sam grew a bit worried but , her also realized that Dean had been late on plenty of dates he'd probably show up in the wee hours of the morning. Whatever, thought Sam tiredly. He couldn't worry about Dean tonight. Sam drifted off to sleep in his tent.

need feedback! let me know if i should keep going!


	3. A Drained Dean

_Chap 3 Deans strange Appearance_

_Sam woke up the next morning, his eyes adjusted the sky was overcast, and it looked like it was going to rain. Sam looked around for his brother Dean, he stepped outside the tent and found his brother making breakfast._

_"Something smells yummy", said Sam trying to sound cheerfull. "I thought I'd fix us some scrambled eggs and sausage to kick start the day." said Dean. "Sounds good to me". said Sam._

_Sam looked at his brother. Dean looked terrible. His skin was pale, and his eyes were bloodshot. he looked like he hadn't slept at all last night. "What time did you come to the tent Dean?" Sam asked wanting to know._

_"I don;t know it was late I guess. Me and Vicki had a great time". Said Dean. He seemed happier and chipper than usual. Sam cringed, he didn't like the effect Vicki was having on Dean. "So um, what did you two do last night?" he asked._

_"Went for a walk, then we went back to her place, drunk a few beers and then went to sleep..." Dean's voice faded off "I don't remember what happened next I woke up in Vicki's bed then i realized I had to get back to camp."_

_Sam looked at his brother . Dean looked like he had been drained which was not like Dean. Most of the time, he had alot of energy. "Dean, I don't know how to say this, but I think Vicki is bad news. I think she may be some sort of Demon Siren Songbird. I think you need to stay away from her."_

_Dean laughed at Sam and turned serious"Your just jealous Sam because I've found someone. Vicki's not a Demon she's a beautiful creature though but she's not a Demon"._

_TO change the subject again, Sam said "its perfect day to go fishing. Why don't we do that? you, me some brother bonding time". Dean made a face. "Fishing? I don't think so Sam. Vicki and I have plans for today", he raked his food into the trashcan. "let me know how much fish you catch", he laughed then left._

_Sam seethed he didn't like it when Demons messed with his family. And now they were trying to mess with his own brother._

_here you go a new chapter. I'll type up another before I leave on thanksgiving. keep the reviews coming!_


	4. Possessed

Chap 4 Dean's possessed.

Sam was getting a little suspicious about Dean going off with the girl named Vicki. It looked like she was controlling him, calling him to her with his singing voice. And lately, all Dean seemed to do was talk about Vicki and not demon hunting. Sam had heard about Sirens women whose voices controlled men. He had to find Dean before the woman made him do something he regretted.

Sam walked through the woods to the familiar place where they had met Vicki. A bonfire that was there the night before had been put out. Dean and Vicki were nowhere to be found. Then Sam spotted a cabin in the woods. A red beatle was parked out front. Vicki did mention that she was staying at a cabin in the woods nearby so this must be it.

Sam took a peek inside. Dean was lying on Vicki's bed and he appeared to be sleeping and relaxed. Funny, Dean never said anything about sleeping with Vicki Sam thought to himself. He watched Vicki inside the cabin. She lit each candle in the room and was chanting some words. Sam saw her eyes turn black. Oh no! He thought a Demon had Dean! Now Sam was on his own . he had to figure out how to destroy the Demon, but first Sam had to get Dean out of there. He turned to leave.

"What are you doing here?" asked a firm voice. Sam turned to see who his pursuer was.


	5. Sibling Rivalry

Chap 5 Sibling Rivalry

Sam stood his ground. Dean looked deadly pale, he looked like a zombie and his eyes were bloodshot red. " I came looking for you". said Sam.

Dean raised his eyebrows "Really? you see, I got this feeling you were spying on Vicki and Me". Sam gulped he then saw Dean's eyes turn black his own brother was one of them!

Sam spoke up "Ok I admit, I was. I'm just concerned about you Dean. Your spending way too much time with Vicki and you hardly know her. She's controlling your every move Dean. I've read about her she's the siren."

Dean smirked but then his smirk turned into a scowl. "That's a load of bull Sam and you know it. Sirens don't exist and Vicki has no controll over me" You're just jealous because you haven't found anyone since Jessica".

That did it with a loud cry, Sam charged at Dean, grabbed him by the Collar and hit him twice in the face. "No one talks about my girlfriend like that! It's your fault she's dead!" Sam screamed at the Demon possessing his brother's soul.

The Demon laughed "You know you want to kill me, then go ahead and do it!" his brother said challenging him.

Sam's hands tightened around Dean's throught he kept squeezing tighter and tighter, but he just couldn't do it he couldn't kill his own brother.


	6. who dies? Vicki or Sam?

_Chapter 6 who dies?_

_Sam was breathing hard. Not because he was nervous. Not Because he was scared. Most of all he was angry. This was the Demon that killed his mother, his girlfriend, and his father._

_"Look Dean, we've got to destroy Vicki . She's evil and she's controlling you. We can't stop her if we're against each other. I don't want to kill you". said Sam._

_Dean just laughed. "Don;t you realize how stupid you sound Sammy? Your just willing to do anything to tear me and Vicki apart. Well, it aint gonna happen little Bro"._

_"What's going on out here?" asked Vicki stepping out to join Dean._

_Sam gulped what had he gotten himself into now?_

_"Oh it's just Brother trying to separate us again. He was spying on us". said Dean_

_Vicki eyed Sam up and down "Not to worry Dean. I'll take care of little Bo and he won't ever bother us again". _


	7. Exorcism Anyone?

_Chapter 7 exorxism anyone?_

_Before the two could charge or attack him, Sam knew what he had to do . He had to perform a exorcism on Vicki and his Brother. Remembering the worlds he memorized from a book, Sam began chanting them. As he got further into chanting, he noticed as the Demons struggled to release Dean and Vicki so Sam said the words some more. Finally, the Demons let their victims go._

_After some time had passed, Dean and Vicki woke up not remembering what happened. Sam filled them in on what had happened. Turns out, Vicki was just a normal girl who had been possessed. Or so Sam had thought at the time._

_"man, that sure sounds Freaky. I'm glad you didn't kill me , Sam". he said helping Vicki to her feet._

_"I couldn't, your my brother the only Family I have left. I couldn't let them win". said Sam._

_"I'm beat. I wanna go back to camp and eat. Want to join us Vicki?" he asked._

_Vicki nods "I'd like that . that is , if Sam doesn't mind. she said_

_Sam just smiled glad things were back to normal "Of course I don't mind"_


	8. Toasting Marshmellows

_Chapter 8 toasting marshmellows_

_Later, that night, the three of them sat around toasting marshmellows and just talking. Vicki didn't ever remember being possesed by the Demon. "The last thing I remember, I was with my friend Vanessa back home. I don't remember how I even got to these woods"._

_Sam and Dean began telling Vicki that they had been chasing Demons since they were twelve or thirteen searching for the Demon that killed their parents and Sam's girlfriend. It was there job to kill all Evil that destroyed people's lives._

_"Wow now that's one tough job killing everything that's evil. Does this include destroying Ghosts, and Vampires to?" Vicki asked. Sam and Dean both nod. "We've had our share of killing alot of things". said Dean._

_"But what we're mostly wanting to do is destroy the Demon that killed our parents and my girlfriend". said Sam. Vicki listened "So this doesn't leave anytime for romance?" she asked. Sam and Dean both exchanged a look. Dean looked at Vicki. "We're not ruling out romance altogether, we just both haven't found the right girl yet and Sam lost his girlfriend not so long ago". said Dean._


	9. The Trip is over?

_Chapter 9 The trip over?_

_The next morning Dean and Sam got their things together. They offered to give Vicki a ride home since she didn't have a vehicle to drive in. "Sam, I'm sorry our camping trip came to an end". Dean said apoligizing to his brother._

_"Why does it have to end?" asked Sam. "We could stay longer we don't need to get back anytime soon"._

_"Well your right all heck, let's just stay longer". Said Dean. The boys and Vicki pitched up the tent again. Vicki roasted marshmellows. "So what will we all do now here?" she asked. She had never been camping before. Now she was here with the Winchester boys they were her only ride back._

_"Well, for now we hang low. Eat all we want, sleep all we want, and tomorrow Sam and I are going fishing you can join us if you want", he said. "Okay". said Vicki she was up for anything to try once._

_Hours later after they had gone through a bag of marshmellows, and had chicken to eat that Sam and Dean had brought. The boys and Vicki sat around and got to know one another._

_"So, you don't remember ever being possessed?" asked Dean. "No, not really. Last thing I remembered was being back home and sleeping in my own bedroom, and then when Sam did that whole creepy Exorcism thing, I returned back to normal and I was wondering what am I doing here?" said Vicki._

_Dean and Sam understood. They had seen far too many people they know obsessed or possessed by the Demon in some way. Much later, when Vicki went to sleep in her tent, Dean said "She seems like a nice girl. Kinda hot to"._

_"Thinking about asking her out?" asked Sam eh was curious._

_Dean shrugged "I don't know. maybe it's been a long time since i've been interested in a girl Sammy". Sam nodded understanding what Dean meant. last year, he had lost his girlfriend Jessica into the hands of evil. He had found her being burned alive on the ceiling same way Dean, him and their father found their mother when they were little. When you had been through so much losing the ones you loved due to evil, you rarely had time for relationships._


	10. IS Demon Really gone?

Chapter 10 Is Demon really gone?

THe boys and Vicki got up bright and early and went fishing. They say around and talked. Sam caught up to four fish while Dean caught six catfish. By noon, they went back to camp. Dean decided to go for the girl. she seemed nice. Maybe she'd like to tag along for their adventures.

"So, um Vicki you seeing anyone?" Dean asked as they walked through the woods. "Since my boyfriend died months ago, No". Said Vicki.

"I was wondering once we're done camping, would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked in his deep voice.

"I'd like to ", said Vicki looking at Dean smiling. Her and Dean made out for awhile then eventually returned to Camp. Her and Dean found Sam cooking their meal.


	11. The Demon is Back

_Chapter 11 Demon Strikes Again._

_Soon , the boy's camping trip was over and it was time to pack up everything. That night the three of them headed back towards home whereever that was. Sam went back to the Hotel to sleep, while Dean went out with Vicki._

_The date was pleasant that evening. They enjoyed dinner, and went to the Fair. Dean won Vicki a few stuffed animals "I's been so long since I've been on a date. I've had a great time so far Vicki". " Me too we should do this again sometime", she said. Dean smiled "I'd like that. It's been so long since I had a girl to talk to for a long time, it was just me and Sam". "You lonely poor boy", said Vicki._

_They rode awhile in Dean's car and listened to music. They even sung out loud to George's song "Bad to the Bone". When they would sing, they would give each other cute looks. Dean had pulled up onto a hill overlooking the city. Pretty soon, him and Vicki were making out. After kissing him, Vicki looked at him her eyes suddenly black and voice changing._

_"Your mine now", she said_

_This freaked Dean out "Your still the Demon!" he said shocked. "Surprise, Surprise ", breathed Vicki "Surprise"._


	12. Vicki's Dead

Chapter 12 Vicki's dead

Dean franctically searched for a knife of some sort in his pocket as Vicki seduced him making some wierd Demonic sounds. His hands reached for something cold and metal the knife! It appeared that Vicki wasn't normal at all she was a Demon Siren afterall and she was trying to control him.

He brought out the knife. His plan was to kill Vicki and get rid of the evil. He didn't want to kill her. But she wasn't normal, and she wasn't human. She was evil and belonged to one of them. She had to die.

Dean looked at Vicki she wouldn't see this coming. "I'm sorry Vicki , but i've got no choice but to do this". he brought out the knife and stabbed it into her near the heart. Vicki gasped and screamed "nooooooooo! How can u do this Dean?" then she went limp. Dean felt for a pulse there was none. The Demon was dead. Dean shoved Vicki into a nearby hole somewhere and drove of with squealing tires.


	13. Going Home?

Chapter 13 Going Home?

He finally reached the Hotel they were staying at. Sam was on the bed eating pizza and watching some comedy show. "We're leaving, get your things". said Dean coming in looking like crap. Sam looked at his brother "what happened to you?"

Dean "Vicki. the Demon returned into her. The girl is evil You were right about her Sam. I had to kill her". Sam "Where do we go? we don't have a home Dean like most normal people".

Dean "We'll figure out something, I just don't want to stay here. They'll come looking for me once they find her. We'll stay with Jo and her mom or get another Hotel". he grabbed his nearby suitcase and then Sam's.

Sam "Dean, I'm tired of always running. when are we going to live a normal life?" he asked complaining. Dean "We will live a normal life one day Sam, just not now. We got to finish what Dad wants us to do. We need to kill all Demons, and then evil."

Sam "What if we can't do that?" he asked getting is things also. Dean looked at him "Then we're screwed. And more Innocent people will be killed".

the end hoped everyone liked my first supernatural fic expect more to come!


	14. Author's note

Author's Note

_Thanks to Everyone who replied to Siren Demon Songbird. Your words of encouragement, advice, Positive Feedback, and constructive criticism is appreciated. Out of all replies most of them are great. And I will continue to write more stories about the Winchester Boys in the near future so be sure to look for me. _

_As for the Negative response: If you think the story is stupid, why on earth did you read it? I think you enjoy putting people's stories down. A story doesn't have to be long to get right down to the point or for the matter to the plot. A lot of Authors do short stories. And Siren Demon songbird isn't short. Its thirteen chapters long. And thats longer than some of my stories. Anyhow , Im not about to let one negative response throw me off track. I'll definately keep writing. If you don't like my stories, please do not read them. But if anyone likes them, keep reading them and sending replies. _

_I had fun writing this piece and it is my first Supernatural fic so I'll get alot better as I keep writing about our favorite two boys. Happy Reading!_

_Warm Regards,_

_Angel2008-2009_


End file.
